ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dinosaur Princess/Tropes
These are tropes for The Dinosaur Princess. Tropes *'A Boy and His X:' a girl and her triceratops. *'Actor Allusion:' TBD *'Adorkable:' TBD *'Alternate Universe:' the bad endings. *'Ambiguously Bi:' TBD *'Arch-Enemy:' TBD *'Badass Adorable:' Kitrina. *'Belligerent Sexual Tension:' TBD *'Berserk Button:' **TBD *'Big Bad:' Lilia. *'Boss-Only Level:' taken to the extreme at the end of the second game. *'Butt-Monkey:' TBD *'Character Aged with the Actor:' also Kitrina. *'Children Voicing Children:' Mae Whitman was 11 when she started to voice Kitrina. As soon she grew up, her character grew up as well. *'Cloudcuckoolander:' Gayle. *'Cool Old Guy:' the Shaman. *'Cool Pet:' Terry. He's a dinosaur and he's adorable. *'Dating Catwoman:' TBD *'Epic Fail:' TBD *'Everything's Better with Dinosaurs:' the plot involves dinosaurs. *'G-Rated Drug:' Lotus is a drug. *'Heel-Face Turn:' TBD *'Heterosexual Life-Partners:' Kitrina and Gayle have been best friends since childhood. *'Informed Judaism:' Kitrina is revealed to be Jewish on The Dinosaur Princess 2. *'Large Ham:' TBD *'Magical Negro:' once again, the Shaman. *'Marathon Boss:' TBD *'Ms. Fanservice:' **Lilia, since she is a humanoid with some velociraptor traits and wears a revealing outfit. **Several fans believe both Kitrina and Gayle became this after they grew up. **Jewel, since she is a djinn. **Dragon Empress, since she has some humanoid features like breasts, hair, human-like arms and legs and, obviously, clothing, making her like something coming from TBD. *'Not Allowed to Grow Up:' averted with all previous installments until Forever. Since then, the creators decide to make Kitrina as a 17-year-old for all further installments in the franchise. *'Official Couple:' Kitrina and Tristan since Attack of the Titansaurus. *'Pet Monstrosity:' Terry, since he's a triceratops. *'Ship Tease:' there was this between Kitrina and Tristan until they became a couple on Attack of the Titansaurus. *'Soul Brotha:' once more, the Shaman. *'Stupid Sexy Flanders:' TBD *'The Ditz:' Gayle. *'Took a Level in Badass:' TBD *'Where the Hell Is Springfield?:' it's unknown where the Saurus Kingdom is located. Trivia *'Dawson Casting:' **By the time the first game was launched, in contrast with Kitrina, then voiced by a child actress, her best friend Gayle was voiced by a 32-year-old Kath Soucie while her other friend (later love interest) Tristan was voiced by a 33-year-old Charlie Schlatter. **Mae Whitman would fall on this as well in later installments. **In 2005's The Shark Prince, Isaiah, who is around the same age as Kitrina, is voiced by a then 34-year-old Yuri Lowenthal. *'God Does Not Own This World:' legally, all the characters and concepts of the series belong to Warner Bros. and not to its creators. *'Playing Against Type:' Jodi Benson, better known for voicing the kind and curious Ariel from The Little Mermaid, voices the evil Lilia, herself the series' big bad. *'Rule 34 - Creator Reactions:' **Both of the creators found the adult fanfiction and art of their characters to be "disturbing". ***When they discovered that Stella McDonnell did some as well, they weren't too happy and talked to her about this and said "we all have different opinions and I just believe differently on this". **The worst reaction about it comes from Warner Bros. itself, since its lawyers already sent some Cease and Desist orders to some of those artists and writers for copyright infringement. *'What Could Have Been:' TBD * YMMV *'Base-Breaking Character:' **Fans are often divided if Gayle is a TBD or an annoying TBD. ** *'Ensemble Dark Horse:' **Gayle quickly became a fan favorite thanks to both her looks and mix of stupidity and smartness. **Both Anna and Flora TBD. **After her design was revealed, Jewel TBD. ** *'What Do You Mean, It's for Kids?:' TBD * Funny * Heartwarming * Tear Jerker * Nightmare Fuel * Ho Yay *Gayle TBD. * Category:Tropes Category:The Dinosaur Princess Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas